


Oxford 3,000 Story Prompt 3: About

by AYangThang



Series: AYangThang's Oxford 3,000: Story Prompts [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYangThang/pseuds/AYangThang
Summary: Ruby flinched, and Weiss pulled away. Cowardly. As though nothing had happened. Comfort fleeting as her cool fingertips left the edges of Ruby’s warm cheek...
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: AYangThang's Oxford 3,000: Story Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358323
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Oxford 3,000 Story Prompt 3: About

**Author's Note:**

> AYangThang (Insufferable Firecracker): I’ve skipped “able” for prompt three, considering that prompt #2 is “Ability”. We’re moving on to the next in line. This is a short one, because the prompt itself is vague and hard to write for.

** Oxford 3,000 Story Prompt 3: About **

The dull morning light drifted into the dusty window. Weiss had been up for hours, idling the hours by. She didn’t want to leave the softness of the bed, didn’t want glimpse the outside world. If she stayed here, maybe time would stand still.

Maybe, but probably not.

Ruby was still sleeping. Caught in an unrestful dream, she flinched, a soft sound coming from her throat. Weiss could only watch, powerless to protect Ruby from the dream that plagued her.

She didn’t know what to do.

How could a dream torment Ruby so terribly? What was it about?

Was there any cure? Any possible way to send it back to the hell it came from?

Weiss couldn’t even begin to guess. Her first instinct was to reach over and smooth away the anxiety clouding Ruby’s features. She wanted to, but doing that could risk waking the sleeping woman.

If Ruby did, what explanation could she possibly give?

There was no excuse.

None.

Yet, Weiss felt compelled to brush away a strand of hair, tucking it behind Ruby’s ear with all the gentleness she could muster. What else could she do? She couldn’t bear to watch the woman suffer. The burden was too great, and the divide between them too short. Her thumb moved along Ruby’s cheek all on its own. She didn’t have the heart to pull away, or the courage to do more.

Ruby flinched, and Weiss pulled away.

Cowardly.

As though nothing had happened.

Comfort fleeting as her cool fingertips left the edges of Ruby’s warm cheek. Gunmetal eyes fluttered open, but Weiss just smiled gently when Ruby’s sad expression met hers. Shame and something else caused Ruby to look away, and if the dream was still fresh in her mind. She bit her lip, and then in an instant she returned the blue eyed gaze watching her.

A fake smile found purchase on her lips, clinging there sickly like a ghost.

That was it then.

Ruby didn’t want to talk about it. She wanted to pretend nothing had hurt her at all.

Weiss didn’t push. Instead, she vowed she wouldn’t ask about it until Ruby was ready to speak.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've recently started creating content with a long time friend of mine. Together we're known as "The Demented Ferrets". We have all sorts of content being prepped. We stream on Twitch, and now we have a YouTube channel.
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: https://twitter.com/FerretsDemented  
Our Blog: https://dementedferrets.com/
> 
> If you want to watch us make fools of ourselves on Twitch you can do that here: https://www.twitch.tv/the_demented_ferrets
> 
> Tuesdays: 9:00 PM - 12:00 AM (GMT)  
Wednesdays: 9:00 PM - 12:00 AM (GMT)  
Saturdays: 12:00 PM - 3:00 PM (GMT)
> 
> If you want to see our YouTube content, you can do that here: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC57x2Xu2IXCbqyZIhxMJ7kA


End file.
